


Fire Hazard

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on my tumblr: </p>
<p>"dave/jade smut - first time</p>
<p>dave is super nervous and prepares like dinners, wears a tux, has like fucking rose petals all over the goddamn place and he’s waiting for jade to come over and they’ve planned it for that night. then jade gets over and she’s lookin good but didn’t really dress up and she’s like “holy shit??? dave it’s ok” and he’s like “NO it has to be special and i ahve to be gentle” and when they actually do it his way it’s like awkward at first then she’s like “calm down and let me handle things” and mounts him and goes her own pace and she’s like the one to go rough and he’s like squeaking and all breathy and moaning and then when they finish he’s like super clingy and cuddly wtf”</p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoy Dave "The Literal Blushing Virgin" Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Hazard

This had to be  _perfect_. This had to be amazing. This had to be the greatest night of their lives; he couldn’t disappoint her, he just couldn’t. This had to be romantic and wonderful and worthy of the most incredible girl in the multiverse. Shit, she was gonna be here any second too, did he have everything ready?

Dinner was on the table. He’d even cooked! Okay, maybe Ramen noodles with some veggies tossed in didn’t really count as cooking but it was better than ordering pizza, right? He was dressed, but maybe the tux was too flashy. What if she didn’t like it? No, no, she’d like it. She liked when he did romantic things for her. Getting dressed up all nice was romantic. Who didn’t like a guy in a tux? The apartment had to be a goddamn fire hazard with all the candles he’d set up. Fuckin’ fire chief was probably gonna come busting in halfway through the night and issue him a citation or some shit. It was nice though. Moodlighting or something. And scented too, though maybe it was a little overwhelming with just how many he’d set up. He’d even purchased rose petals and tossed them around. The floor, the bed, the table. That was going to be a pain to clean up, but that was fine, it made everything look perfect. And - and - and oh shit that was the doorbell there she was, there she was.

Dave hurried to answer the door, quickly pulling it open and looking towards the girl standing there. She was raising an eyebrow behind her glasses, looking him up and down and peeking around him into the apartment with curiosity.

“Should I have worn a dress?”

“No, no, you look awesome. Really great. It’s like I got fuckin’ Aphrodite herself in my house.” She snorted, and he stepped out of the way so she could come inside. She did look really good, he wasn’t lying. She wasn’t really dressed up, so he was sure he looked overdressed next to her, but that wasn’t a big deal. They weren’t going out or anything. Besides, with the night they’d planned it wasn’t like clothes were going to be important in a few hours anyway.

“You didn’t really need to go to all this trouble,” she told him, letting her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the floor. “It’s really nice! But you don’t think it’s a little too much?”

“What? No way, Jade, c’mon.” Lightly, he let his hands fall to her hips, holding gently as his thumbs slipped ever so lightly under her shirt to rub circles on her skin. “Tonight’s gotta be special. This ain’t something that happens every day, y’know? You mean a lot to me and it’s gonna be our first time so I wanted things to be really romantic. You love when I do romantic stuff for you.” She laughed, reaching her hands up to cup his jaw and pull him down some.

“You’re right, I do, but you’re all nervous about impressing me and stuff and it’s silly. You’re silly.” She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, then one lightly to his lips. She followed that up with a slightly firmer one, then moved to the side so she could pepper a few kisses across his jaw.

“Don’t you want to eat first?” He asked, clearing his throat and shivering a little under her attentions.

“Nope. Do you?”

“Not really.” She grinned, and he grinned back. Taking his hand in hers, she tugged him off in the direction of his bedroom, pausing at the end of the bed when they got there so she could pull him down into another series of eager kisses. He was more hesitant, struggling a bit to keep up with his girlfriend’s enthusiastic smooches and unsure of where he was supposed to be putting his hands.

He settled for resting them on her waist, holding her gently as she pressed herself up against him. After a moment he decided to take some initiative, one hand running down to slide beneath her rump, forming a seat as the other arm braced itself across her back and he lifted her up.

Jade wasn’t particularly short. Jade was also pretty much a solid block of muscle. Neither of these things equaled out to being easy to carry. Now, Dave wasn’t weak, so he did manage to lift her, but rather than romantically sweeping her off her feet and laying her down on the bed, he hauled her up and sort of stumbled forward, dumping both of them onto the mattress. She started laughing though, so it was probably safe to say she wasn’t mad at him or anything. He couldn’t mess this up. He had to make this perfect for them, and so far he wasn’t really doing that.

He pushed himself up, looking down at her with an embarrassed half-smile as she grinned up at him. He only had a moment to look though, then she had her arms around his neck and was pulling him back down so she could crash their lips together.

Where Dave was hesitant, nervous, Jade was all lips against his face and hands pulling at his clothing in a way that was nearly rushed. He was overdressed, she thought. His bow tie was first to go, tugged open and tossed to the side. She almost popped a couple of the buttons on his jacket as she shoved it off his shoulders. Dave was still making every effort to make this a romance novel cliche, dipping his head down to line her neck with slow, careful kisses.

She urged him back so she could sit up, and he watched with rapt attention as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it away. The immediate flush that came to his freckled cheeks was encouraging, so she carried on, one hand reaching back to pull open the clasp on her bra and let it fall away. Then she reached out, pulling his sunglasses off his face and setting them to the side. The absolutely flustered look on his face was almost enough to send her into a laughing fit, but she managed to hold that down.

“You can touch me, you know,” she told him, taking a moment to slip her glasses off and let them join his shades on his bedside table.

“Huh?” His gaze finally broke from where it had dropped to her chest, instead focusing on her face as his flush spread up to his ears.

“You can touch me. You don’t have to just look.” He gave a short nod, then lifted one hand, first laying it against her cheek and pulling her gently in for a kiss. When their lips were locked, he let that hand trail down, over her shoulder and down to her chest. Her lips smiled into the kiss, and she reached her own hands down to begin unbuttoning his shirt. When Dave’s shirt had been shucked off onto the floor, thus putting them in the same state of undress, Jade pulled away again and begin to wriggle out of the remainder of her clothing. Dave simply watched as she stripped down, revealing more and more of that tan skin stretched taut over strong looking muscles. How had he ended up with someone so goddamn beautiful?

She left her panties in place, light green with little black pawprints (oh no that was so cute), and she turned her gaze expectantly to him. After a short moment he caught the hint and began tugging the rest of his clothing off as well, following her lead and leaving his boxers where they were.

“You’re gorgeous,” he told her, placing his hands on either side of her hips and leaning in so his lips could pepper kisses across her collarbone.

“So are you,” she sighed, fingers curling into his hair as his kisses pressed lower and lower. When his lips had gotten low enough, he let his fingers hook into the waistband of her panties, then turned his gaze up to her.

“Is this okay?” She nodded, then laid herself back to rest her head on the pillows as he pulled them down her legs and let them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He settled himself between her legs, urging her thighs over his shoulders and he slipped his tongue between her lips and gave her a lick. The noise she made was encouraging, so he set himself to work, kissing and licking and trying to find the movements and places that would get more of those pleasured noises out of her.

His hands held her hips and her hands tightened in his hair, tugging lightly on the blond strands. He was entirely unsure of what he was doing, but at least she seemed to be feeling good. He kept his movements steady and consistent, trying his best to keep things going in the way that seemed to give her the most pleasure. He moved one of his hands from her hips and down to join his mouth, slipping a finger smoothly into her and trying to figure out the best angle to put it at, what would make her feel best.

It took a while, but eventually her hips started twitching under his hold and she gave a groan of his name before tugging his hair a bit to urge him up. He shifted her legs back down onto the bed and crawled upwards, giving her a little kiss to her cheek once he’d made it all the way up.

“Good?”

“Very. You wanna keep going?” He nodded, reaching over to grab a little foil square from the bedside table and ripping it open. She tugged it from his hands and pressed their lips together again as her hands headed downwards to his hips.

Her tongue slipped out to lick against his lips, which he parted, welcoming the deeper kiss and wrapping his arms around her midsection as the two of them got settled. Her legs lifted up around his hips, ankles crossing behind him as her hands curled around his shoulders.

“Ready?” He panted, sounding breathless. She nodded with obvious enthusiasm, and he took a breath before shuffling forward to get into proper position. “You sure?” She nodded again. He kissed her again and began gently pressing in. He was sure to go slowly, and once he’d gotten all the way in he maintained that slow pace as he began gently rocking his hips. She urged him a bit by pressing her legs a little tighter to his hips. He mistook that for a signal to stop, pulling his face back from hers and looking down at her with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ll  _tell_  you if I want you to stop, Dave, it’s fine. Keep going, just a little faster.” She looked a little frustrated, cheeks flushed.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, I just wanna be gentle. If you’re uncomfortable or anything -” She cut him off.

“Dave! Okay, hang on. I have an idea. I think this’ll make it easier on both of us.” She pressed her hands to his shoulders and gave him a push, rolling them easily over and settling herself on top of him. “There,” she breathed, leaning down and pressing her lips to his ear. “Now you’ll know I’m not uncomfortable and this’ll go a lot smoother. If you’re okay with this.” She kissed his ear a bit before taking his earlobe between her lips and sucking at it, giving it a little nip that made him gasp.

“Y-yeah,” he said, voice shaky. “This is great.” She smiled as she pulled back, guiding his hands to her hips then returning hers to his chest. Then she started moving, bouncing in his lap at a much quicker pace than he’d been moving at. There, that was better. Her movements had him moaning breathlessly, high little squeaks of pleasure leaving him everything their hips met.

“Try this,” she suggested, pulling one of his hands from her hips and guiding it between her legs. Eagerly, he rubbed his fingers against that little nub he found there. She groaned appreciatively, movements getting a little less controlled, hips rocking quickly and roughly.

“God, I love you so fuckin’ much,” he whined. “You’re so beautiful. And so fuckin’ smart and wonderful, goddamn Jade there ain’t a single person in any universe more amazin’ than you, I love you so much darlin’.” His voice was strained, praises breathless and his normally toned down accent more noticeable.

She leaned down, pressing their chests together as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. He didn’t last long, hips stuttering as he finished with a half choked off moan. She kept going for a bit after until her muscles tightened around him and she released a low moan of pleasure against the crook of his neck.

“That was so good, holy shit, Jade that was so amazing. You are so amazing, fuck, I love you so much,” he blabbered as she shifted her hips up to let him slip out. He reached down, tugging the condom off and tossing it into a nearby garbage bin before he rolled onto his side and pulled her to his chest. She giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“I love you too,” she murmured, hair ruffled and flushed face begging to be kissed. Which he did, lips peppering over her skin eagerly as he hugged her to him. They laid like that for a long time, eventually falling asleep with his head tucked under her chin and his arms tight around her waist.

The fire hazard of an apartment managed to not catch on fire, and the next morning he was still clinging to her, tolerating her being out of his arms only long enough to make them breakfast before he went right back to holding her. Yeah, maybe the evening hadn’t been what he’d pictured but  _goddamn_  had it been amazing.


End file.
